


Crack fic of our life

by Rowan_is_dead_inside



Category: my life it's not a fandom
Genre: Save Me, basically our life, dude help, it's a crack fic what do you expect, sjakdhgcjsan, this is not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_is_dead_inside/pseuds/Rowan_is_dead_inside
Summary: it's our LIFE jkdhskjch. also idk how to summarize.
Kudos: 1





	Crack fic of our life

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There are quite a few curses. that's it I think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rowan was doing absolutely nothing productive, very dissociated out. Jared zoomed to the front, “Bitch.” “Hoe.” “ass” “fucktard” “hsdjhgs” “kjshxjshubcmn” the secret out of that conversation was nothing. It was pointless. Hurray.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some of Rowan’s friends were standing around just randomly talking, suddenly he started to whisper to himself. “No. no. no Jared we can’t murder anyone. Jared no. Jared. J a r e d. Jared. Ahgh. no. Jared. Oh my god. Jared, yes he sucks but we can’t murder people. Oh yeah like you even have to balls to murder someone. Oh, really you’re going there?? Well, at least I have a working mind. Hah, hah hah hah very funny. Oh my god shut up. Outa the front hoe. Outa the front. Begone. Back to where you came from.” everyone was visibly confused and he realized he talked out loud again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” he couldn’t handle the five-year-old right now, school was too much already, “Here let’s make a game. When the bell rings we’re gonna see how long it takes us to get to our next class, kay?” she happily agreed, the game only went on for half of the day but it was fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Gonna talk with everyone.” the five-year-old exclaimed while grabbing their phone and proceeding to text all of their friends. “N o” both Rowan and Raquel replied at the same time, but alas, they were too late. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Theatre, theatre, theatre, theatre, theatre, theatre.” Rowan and Jared chanted in unison, Raquel faintly sighed in disappointment in the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rowan screeched as loud as he could, Mr. voice man was bothering him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Shiny. Akjshkjsha. Uhgggggg” he was too hyper not abe to sit still at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
